Nillili Mambo - Block B
Descripción right|120px *'Titulo:' Nillili Mambo (닐리리맘보) *'Artista:' Block B *'Album:' Blockbuster *'Pista:' #3 *'Género:' Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 14-octubre-2012 Vídeo full|center|400 px Jaehyo, Kyung, U-Kwon, Zico, B-Bomb, Taeil, P.O Romanización Haha! Yeah~ BBC, Follow Me! Bounce Like This Eh-Eh-Eh Bounce Like BLOCK B in The House Z And Pop Time Music Is Officially Over Now Bye Guys.. Hi Ladies ~UHMMMMMMM MWA~! Jinghan nomdeul lawatda Para bara bap napareul bureora Eodi mom jom pureo bolkkana Dara dara dacheul nopi ollyeora Ppeot ppeotan momchi bakchideul Uri bogo baewo kungchi tachi Rhythm Ha! We Bobbin‘ To The Music, Music This Song is Groovy, Groovy Nun kkam ppak, haedo areungeori neun aura Baby Dun takhan, biteuwiro jijeodae warwal Eh-Hey! Move Right Now, eodi suwi jom nopyeo bolkka Tteo-deul junbideul daesh-yeonna Woo-Oh~Woo-Oh~Woo-Oh~Wooh! ~ Uh Yeah! Modu nolla eukbak jireuneun geoya Da-kkum kkae! Barakhae jeomjan tteolji malgo Everthing Okey Dokey Chamjima geunyang ukhae, ukhae Yeah~ Amuna da daerigo wa Rock and Roll!~ Let’s Go! nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Ah, Come On Babe) nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Ah, Ah, Come On Babe) nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Wow) We Bobbin‘ To The Music, Music This Song is Groovy, Groovy Aight~ Jakjeonghago nawara Sarammada jeongshin nagan Holiday Igot bunwigin yeoreumbada Geollijeok georineun witdori taruihae Eosuseonhage beongjjiji mara Yangchigisonyeon gachi sabangeul jeonjeonhamyeo Blah, Blah! Donghaedo naega daibinghamyeon adamhan puljang Joeda baksallaera Click Clack Boom Pow Come On Every Body Just TapTap Twist Your Body! Amuri jugeul himeul dahaeseo deombyeodo Jaep-jjaepdo andwae, andwae Jaedaero norajwo? (This is Real B.B) Nilliri Mambo (We Be Big 'pimpin') Baksuchigo sondeureo igeon Viking Taljinhal ttaekkaji gyesok syauting Bbbbrrrrrrrr~! Uh Yeah! Modu nolla eukbak jireuneun geoya Da-kkum kkae! Barakhae jeomjan tteolji malgo Everthing Okey Dokey Chamjima geunyang ukhae, ukhae Yeah~ Amuna da daerigo wa Rock and Roll!~ nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Let’s Do It Again..) Go Left! Go Left! Go Left! Right! Left! Go Left! Go Left! Go Left! Right! Ups.. Uh Yeah! ~ Modu nolla eukbak jireuneun geoya Da-kkum kkae! Barakhae jeomjan tteolji malgo Everthing Okey Dokey (dokey~) Chamjima geunyang ukhae, ukhae Yeah~ Amuna da daerigo (Hoo!) wa Rock and Roll!~ Let’s Go! nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo We Going To The Top Forever We Going Take it To The Next Level Español Haha! Yeah~ BBC, ¡sígueme! Salta así eh eh, Salta como Block B en la Casa Z y tiempo de pop, música está oficialmente terminado Adiós chicos, Hola señoritas ~UHMMMMMMM MUA~! Los chicos arenosos han vuelto, bbarabbarabap, soplen las trompetas Deberías calentarnos un poco? Levanta las anclas alto Todos los malos bailarines con cuerpos tiesos miren y aprendan, boom chicka, ritmo ah Nos bobina la música, la música de esta canción es maravillosa, maravillosa Nuestra aura deslumbra con tan sólo un pestañeo nena Llega al borde de nuestro ritmo, bow wow, eh hey Muévete ahora ¿deberíamos subir el nivel ahora? ¿Estás listo para a hacer un poco de ruido? Wah uh ooh wah uh ooh wah ooh wah Oh sí, todos están sorprendidos e intimidados ¡Despierten! Seaan frenéticos en vez de estar en calma Todos oki doki, no lo aguantes, sino que enciéndelo Trae a quien tu quieras y rock n’ roll ¡Vamos! Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Ah, vamos nena) Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Ah, Ah, vamos nena) Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Wow) Nos bobina la música, la música de esta canción es maravillosa, maravillosa Sal con un plan porque todos están teniendo unas vacaciones locas La atmosfera de este lugar es como la de una playa en verano Quítate ese top si te molesta No seas un desastre y da ese aire aturdido Como el hombre llamado lobo, anda por todo el lugar blah blah. El Mar del Este puede convertiré en una pequeña piscina si me zambullo en él Rompe todo con un click clack boom pow Vamos todos, sólo tap tap mueve tu cuerpo No importa lo fuerte que vengas en contra de mí eres nada ¿Quieres que juguemos en serio? (Este es el verdadero B.B) Nillili Mambo (Somos grandes pimpin) Aplaude y levanta tus manos, este es como el Vikingo Grita hasta que estés cansado Bbbbrrrrrrrr~! Oh sí, todos están sorprendidos e intimidados ¡Despierten! Seaan frenéticos en vez de estar en calma Todos oki doki, no lo aguantes, sino que enciéndelo Trae a quien tu quieras y rock n’ roll Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo (Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo...) A la izquierda, a la izquierda, A la izquierda, derecha, izquierda A la izquierda, a la izquierda, A laizquierda, derecha, woops Oh sí, todos están sorprendidos e intimidados ¡Despierten! Seaan frenéticos en vez de estar en calma Todos oki doki, no lo aguantes, sino que enciéndelo Trae a quien tu quieras y rock n’ roll ¡Vamos! Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo Nilliri rarara nilliri ya nilliri mambo Vamos por lo más alto siempre Vamos a llevarlo al siguiente nivel *'Nillili Mambo:' Es un dicho Coreano que es de los tiempos antiguos, usado en varias ocasiones para entregar la energía, la vida y el disfrute de la música Hangul Haha! Yeah~ BBC, Follow Me! Bounce Like This Eh-Eh-Eh Bounce Like BLOCK B in The House Z And Pop Time Music Is Officially Over Now Bye Guys.. Hi Ladies ~UHMMMMMMM MWA~! 징한 놈들 나왔다 빠라 바라 밥 나팔을 불어라 어디 몸 좀 풀어 볼까나? 다라 다라 닻을 높이 올려라 뻣뻣한 몸치 박치들 우리 보고 배워 쿵치 타치 Rhythm AH! We bobbin to the music music this song is groovy groovy 눈 깜빡 해도 아른거리는 아우라 baby 둔탁한 비트위로 짖어대 왈왈 eh hey Move Right now 어디 수위 좀 높여 볼까 떠들 준비들 되셨나 wah uh ooh wah uh ooh wah uh ooh wah 우예 모두 놀라 윽박 지르는 거야 다 꿈 깨! 발악해 점잔 떨지 말고 Everthing okey dokey 참지마 그냥 욱해 욱해 Yeah 아무나 다 데리고 와 Rock and roll Let’s go 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 We bobbin to the music music this song is groovy groovy 아잇~! 작정하고 나와라 사람마다 정신 나간 Holiday 이곳 분위긴 여름바다 걸리적 거리는 윗도리 탈의해 어수선하게 벙찌지 말아 양치기소년 같이 사방을 전전하며 Blah Blah 동해도 내가 다이빙하면 아담한 풀장 죄다 박살내라 Click Clack boom pow come on every body just tap tap, twist your body 아무리 죽을 힘을 다해서 덤벼도 쨉 쨉도 안돼 안돼 제대로 놀아줘? (This is real B.B) 닐리리맘보 (we be big pimpin) 박수치고 손들어 이건 바이킹 탈진할 때까지 계속 샤우팅 Bbbbrrrrrrrr~! 우예 모두 놀라 윽박 지르는 거야 다 꿈 깨! 발악해 점잔 떨지 말고 Everthing okey dokey 참지마 그냥 욱해 욱해 Yeah 아무나 다 데리고 와 Rock and roll 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 Go left go left go left right left Go left go left go left right Woops 우예 모두 놀라 윽박 지르는 거야 다 꿈 깨! 발악해 점잔 떨지 말고 Everthing okey dokey 참지마 그냥 욱해 욱해 Yeah 아무나 다 데리고 와 Rock and roll Let’s go 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 닐리리 라라라 닐리리야 닐리리맘보 We going to the top forever We going take it to the next level Datos Categoría:Block B